narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Tamachi
"Why...???" '' 'Yuri Tamachi ''was created by sunny0295. "The legendary Tamachi" '''Background Before she was born,her sister, Chifuyu was the most talented and adored Tamachi, but when Yuri was born, Chifuyu changed, she kept ingnoring her and called her stupid but Yuri replied with a smile and somehow it rubbed on her. Shortly after,her father (an Uchiha) went out on a mission but was killed. Devastated,Chifuyu went on to carry the mission as well,but she disappeared as well. A few years later,she returned, with extraordinary strength, in the massacre of her clan, she made her mother disappared into a black mist and was later revealed to have absorbed their chakras,traumatized,she ran but fell unconscious.The next day,she was adopted and trained by tsunade. ''Personality'' She cares for a lot of people,mostly sasuke and tsunade.Yuri used to be ignorant,she is now brave,she usually cooks and bakes as her hobby but most of her free time,she trains.She gets frustrated when someone cooks/bakes better than her. She used to be ignorant due to her sister being ignorant to her,her mother is on jobs while she stays at home with her sister. Since she does not usually speak. People does not know she's there.She was quiet and usually sneaky. She is usually on missions or training and doesn't hang out with her teammates. ''Appearance'' Her Pre-shippuden height was 5". Her Shippuden Height was 5"5 She had long brown hair, long bangs on each side, three small spikes on one side each and three big spikes between the long bangs. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail when she joined the Antinos, when she became The Kuroi Dragon Leader, when she became a jonin and when she was older, The Mizukage. Younger outfit She wore a purple kimono, her hair was shorter and tied into two pigtail buns. When she first arrived in the academy, she was wearing pigtails. Her Pre-Shippuden Outfit A short sleeved turquoise shirt with silver collar, turquoise shorts (that reached the knees) and blue ninja sandals. Her ninja headband is placed on her forehead. Her medic kit is just on her waist (although, she was forced to wear it). Her weapon case is on her right side. Shippuden Outfit Not much is changed. Her hair is longer, she's taller, her shorts are now pants, her sleeves are longer. She is wearing the silver bracelet that Sasuke gave her. Antinos Outfit Her outfit is just like the antinos, black/white jacket with a black/white heart in the middle. The left side is . except that her shorts are turquoise instead of grey like the uniform. Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail. Kuroi Dragon Outfit Her jacket is white and a black dragon is seen on the middle of the jacket. She wears black pants and black ninja sandals. Her silver sword with black lining. After 'A Tamachi's Betrayal' arc She is wearing her usual Shippuden outfit but she is wearing The Tamachi heirloom. The necklace, which is Tamachi Heirloom, is supposed to be worn by the one who will bring honor to her/his clan. It's a red star with a three-spiked black flames in the middle. Jonin/Anbu Outfit She has the anbu tattoo on her left shoulder, she is wearing a dark brown sleeveless top netted V-collar, and a skirt which the flap on the front is longer, her sandals are black. As always, her medic kit is just on her waist and her weapon case is on her right side. On A to S ranked missions, she is seen with her silver sword with black lining on her left side. ''Jutsu Knowledge'' Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4 Seal Knowledge: 3 Stamina: 4 Speed: 5 Genjutusu: 3 Intelligence: 4 Force: 3 ''Jutsu Created'' She created a jutsu called "Fire Style: Fire Sheild".It is a fire jutsu which she created in her free time.Fire Sheild sheilds you from anything besides Genjutsu.The more often you use,it weakens. ''Abilities '' She is excellent in Fire style jutsus.She was gifted with the sharingan,her sister tells her to make it more powerful,but prefers to let it stay as it is.She also has an ability that she can talk to bird animals.She can also walk very fast,only female Tamachi's can do this.She knows many medicines and diseases due to her being raised by Tsunade. Her sharingan is weaker since it was mixed with her Tamachi Eye, it cannot use any death illusions. Blood The Tamachi clan's blood is rumored to be very powerful,making them have many talents and abilities. It enables to talk and summon animals and insects to find their way. Due to Yuri's half-Uchiha blood, hers is weaker. ''Missions completed'' 125-E rank 98-D rank 40-C rank 20-B rank 17-A rank 2-S rank Total: 302 ''Part I'' She is usually seen hanging out with Sakura and quietly watching other ninja train. In the academy, she is the only ninja to ever heal the near dead. The others were shocked and surprised. While training, she spotted a raven-haired man in the forest. She tried to chase him since he looked familiar but was knocked out. Her memories of that encounter was erased. During the chuunin exams one-month break, she was again, trained by Tsunade since she can be harmed easily. She learned the shadow-clone jutsu as well as Naruto's Harlem Jutsu. She is told in her dreams by a shadowed man wearing a cloak that evil will rise. She was sent away to train with the other animals and by nature. She does not return after that until Part II ''Part II'' Yuri returned learning that sasuke left. She is determined to grow stronger and bring him back. One day,sasuke attacks konoha,Yuri sees that this is her chance to return him,they both have a fight,When the fight is nearly over and Sasuke is ready for his final blow to finish her,he hits her wrists,removing the sleeves and revealing the bracelet her a given her.After that,she hits his arm then the next thing she knows...she's in some other world. The next day,it was revealed that she's in a coma. In her dream,she meets her father,who reveals that a hideous monster with dark power trapped him in that world forever.She may still visit him in her dreams.He tells her that she needs to defeat the hideous monster that resides in NightMore Mountain.She eventually defeats it.he also tells her that if a day passes on that world.A week passes on the real world. She awakens later to find her ninja teammates there beside her,telling her that a month has already passed.Then again,she leaves to train again for future purposes,to master he sharingan and to bring sasuke back to Konoha. ''A Tamachi's betrayal arc'' Yuri,knowing that she has to move on to the next level,leaves Konoha to join the Antinos because she is determined that they know and have the power to bring sasuke back and to kill Chifuyu once and for all. She changes the Antinos to Kuroi Dragon. Eventually, in the end of the arc, she realizes that they do not have the power and returns to Konoha. Finally, killing the woman that has given her rage for almost 5 years. ''Relationships'' Tsunade-Mother-figure,adopted her when her sister 'masscared' her clan. Sakura-Sister-figure, they are rivals along with ino Ino-Sister-figure, they are rivals along with sakura Naruto-mutual but friends,he usually asked her to train him a few times and turns him down TenTen-mutual Neji-brotherly figure Chifuyu-sister, mutual hatred. Karin-became friends when she interrogated her Sasuke-boyfriend. though, their goal of revenge has started to weaken their relationship. after killing her sister, her love for him finally reawakens Trivia *Favorite Food: Noodles or any kind of pasta *Least Favorite Food: Sour food *Favorite Flower: Lily *Blood Type: O *Hobbies: Baking and Cooking *She wishes to fight Naruto and Tsunade. *She never changes her hairstyle,never changes the color of her clothes,never takes off her bracelet (except taking a bath). *She sometimes likes to draw but not usually. *Her name Yuri,in japanese means Lily ''Gallery'' '' baby Yuri.png|Baby Yuri cm_chibi_yukixsasuke_by_kur0nek013-d4f50st.jpg|Sasuri couple! commission___sunny0295_by_sasukeluvah17-d4krt4i.png|Sasuri couple! B & W style Fake screenshot.png|a fake screenshot from 'The First Tamachi' Tamachi Clan crest.png|Crest of the Tamachi Clan Tamachi Eye.png|Yuri's Tamachi Eye yuri_and_sasuke_by_crystaltheartist-d4gdxsw.png|A request sunny0295_commission_by_elleonshoma95-d4tmis5.png|a request '' Category:Original Character